The Chronicles of Avatar Noryn: Book 1
by Skye1456
Summary: Decades after the events of the Legend of Korra, Konto's older brother Noryn is revealed to be the new Avatar. Now with his brother back after years of training, Konto and his friends aid Noryn in investigating the mysterious deaths of high ranking political figures around the world...


**I haven't been keeping up with Legend of Korra, so I apologize now for any problems with continuity.**

 **Please enjoy (my revamped attempt) at my very first Avatar fic.**

* * *

Almost 65 years after the events of the Legend of Korra...

The world is at peace once again. The people are happy and the spirits roam the land as gentle as they are beautiful.

Avatar Korra watched over the world until her last breath, which she took at the age of 87 in the middle of the night as she slept.

Many considered this to be a rather fitting and rather ironic end for the dear avatar. During her young life, she was boisterous and loud. Always moving about and loved fighting. Being the avatar made her quite arrogant.

However, as the years went by she matured and became an avatar no one would forget.

Of course, after her death, there was still the question of course, of who would proceed her as the avatar.

With Korra being born into the Water Tribe, it was only customary that the next avatar be born into the Earth Kingdom.

These are the Chronicles of Avatar Noryn.

* * *

"Noryn!" his mother Camille called.

"Coming!" 16 year old Noryn replied.

He jumped from the top floor of their house and made the Earth stone stairs into a slide. He slid down and jumped to his mother. He smiled at her.

"Be careful Noryn!" Camille scolded.

"What? Mom I'm an Earthbender! What's the point of me having that ability if I don't use it?" Noryn replied.

His mother sighed. "Fine fine. Just put the stairs back as they were and fix yourself up. You don't want to be late for your own birthday party!"

Noryn smiled wider before running to the nearest mirror.

Noryn looked carefully at the reflection. He had light skin and green eyes with dark hair. He did his best to flatten his spiky hair and wipe the dust off of his green clothes.

"You ready Noryn?" His mother called.

"Yeah!" Noryn replied as he fixed the stairs and ran towards the front door.

His mother was holding his three year old brother Konto. He was asleep in his mother's arms and was in some blissful oblivion within some dream world...or maybe even the spirit world. Who knows?

"Alright then. Let's get going dear. Everyone is probably already there waiting." Camille told him.

They lived in an Earth Kingdom village named Copper Village. It was small, poor, and fixated deep within an ancient forest. However, this secluded lifestyle brought the people of Copper Village very close.

Noryn's birthday was being celebrated at the village's one and only local park.

When they arrived at the park, everyone in the village stood to clap and cheer for the birthday boy.

"Happy birthday Noryn!" Everyone cheered.

Noryn and his family smiled as they got out of the car.

"Aw thanks everybody." Noryn spoke.

"Come on! Let's get this party started!" Someone shouted enthusiastically.

And start the party they did. There was loud, fast music and a large buffet of delicious food.

Noryn laughed and danced with his friends while Konto made a mess of himself at the buffet table.

The party went on for a few hours before it was abruptly interrupted by cackling laughter.

"Haha! Now what do we have here?"

The music and talking stopped as everyone turned to the front of the park where three armoured men were standing smugly.

They walked forward towards the village head.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to collect our money old man. What else would be doing here in this cruddy dump of a village?"

"Today was not our agreed payment date. It is not for another week-"

"Listen old man. You missed last months payment and frankly our boss ain't too happy about that. So listen, if you want us to keep protectin' this place, you're gonna pay up."

The forest in which Copper Village was built was home to an old, and angry spirit that used to terrorize the villagers. It had only been driven back by one person before these men came along: Forge. Noryn's father. However, one day Forge lost to the spirit and the villagers were forced to take the aid of these marauders. They took advantage of the poor village in exchange for their 'protection'.

"So what do you say old man? Pay or what?"

"Why don't you back off?" Noryn spoke up.

"Noryn!" His mother hissed from under her breath.

Noryn ignored his mother and stomped over to the marauders.

"And what have we got here? A little boy?"

"I'm no boy. And you're no man. We don't have the money to pay you now so deal with it. When we do, we'll pay." Noryn continued.

The marauders burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Sorry kid no can do. We have to make a livin' too y'know." The man replied as he put a hand on Noryn's shoulder.

Noryn scowled and pushed the older man back with a fierce kick of rock.

"Then maybe you should think of making it somewhere else." Noryn said.

The marauders clenched his fist as he stood back up and pulled something out of his jacket. It was a gun. It was kind of large in the man's hand but he held it up towards Noryn's face.

Guns were actually quite new in the world. Created by non-bending engineers not too long ago, there were very few in existence, however, everyone knew what they were and what they could do. They could fire small balls of metal at incredible speeds fast enough to pass through a person's skull.

Noryn looked at the weapon pointed towards him in a mix of shock and fear. While they were powerful at the moment, guns couldn't handle more than two bullets within it, and the reloading process was said to be slow. However, if the rumours about this thing were true then there was no way that Noryn would be able to bend faster than the man would be able to shoot.

The marauder smirked.

"Not so tough now are ya kid? Now, I plan on gettin' paid today so if you would step away then that would be mighty fi-"

The man was cut off by two columns of rock entrapping his outstretched arm, and then another knocking the gun out of his hand. Him and his comrades were then encased in rock bindings.

"Huh? What is this?" One man demanded.

Another piece of stone flew up from the ground to muffle his voice as a new one made itself known.

"There will no more of that on this day." It spoke.

From the shadows of the forest came three older men dressed in long green robes.

"The high priests of the Earth Temple." The village head muttered as he bowed before them respectfully. "Sirs. You have my sincere gratitude for your aid against these cretins."

The priest at front looked down at the bowing man with a look of slight disdain before the village head continued.

"Might I ask, what brings you here to our humble abode?"

"We have come to announce the identity of the Avatar." The front priest answered. "It is on this day, on the dawn of his sixteenth year, that the spirits have informed us of his identity."

There was only one boy whose birthday was on that day, and said boy had turned sixteen. Everyone turned to Noryn as the priests walked up to him, got down on their knees, and bowed.

"It is our honour to serve you Avatar Noryn." The priests spoke.

Noryn stared at the priests, dumbfounded, as the rest of his village including his own mother got down on their knees bowed before him.

* * *

Later that night, Noryn was making several rocks float above his head in a vain attempt at trying to distract himself from thinking about what had happened during the day.

Him? Noryn of Copper Village the Avatar? The very thought made his stomach churn. He had never felt any sort of bending connection to the other elements in the way he did with Earth and he had even told the priests this, but they told them that that was normal amongst newly discovered Avatars (unlike Korra).

Noryn was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the door to his room open. It wasn't until his little brother crawled onto his bed that Noryn was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hi big brother Noryn." Little Konto greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just thinking." Noryn replied as he picked up his brother and put him on his lap.

"Are you gonna go 'way big brother?" Konto asked. "Momma said you were leaving."

Noryn sighed. "Yeah. I think so."

"Momma said that you are the Av'tar. Is that good?" Konto wondered.

"I guess. I don't know Konto. I really don't know." Noryn answered.

"What is the Av'tar big brother?" Konto asked.

"The Avatar is a really powerful bender. They're supposed to protect the world and keep it peaceful and safe." Noryn explained.

"Oh. So you're gonna protect the world big brother." Konto concluded.

Noryn shrugged.

"Yes you are! You're gonna protect the world just like you protected the village from those bad men today big brother!" Konto exclaimed.

Noryn looked at his little brother incredulously. Konto was looking up at him with wide eyes and a trusting smile. Noryn couldn't help but smile back as he bent down and hugged his little brother in return.

"Yes of course little brother. I'll make the world real safe and peaceful just for you and the rest of the village. You'll be able to go anywhere in the world and know that you'll be safe because your big brother made sure of it." Noryn assured him.

Noryn smiled at the thought. He was going to make sure that the world found peace. No matter what.

* * *

 **Yeah I uploaded this forever ago but this is a revamped version.**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


End file.
